notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
How to be a Pro Quickly in Notoriety
Why you come to this article So I think you're a noob who wants to be a pro quickly. If that's the case, then scroll down to see my article. If you play often enough and follow my steps, you can be an Infamous Lvl 1 player by 1 week. As everyone knows, by the time someone starts to be infamous, they're pretty much pros already. Steps # Plan a day to start playing, ideally in the 2X XP Weekend, which is from Friday to Sunday. Ideally, plan a day in these days, to get the bonus XP needed for level ups. # Go to inventory and click "Safe". You'll get a daily cardboard safe (which means maybe a free heist). # Use codes. Codes are for giving noobs a head start. Some recommended codes are listed here. Alternatively, you can scroll through Evan Pickett's twitter here at https://twitter.com/realEvanPickett?lang=en for your convenience. Up to Dec 7, 2018, all the codes give 5 heists (some extreme, some nightmare), $700,000 (a lot of money for a level 1 noob), 3 diamond safes (gives a good chance of getting a cool mask) and 1 cardboard safe (might get a free heist). # Buy things that stealth heists need. For stealth heists, buy the ECM Jammer. It's a useful item that can disable cameras for 15 seconds. It's even needed for Art Gallery. # This is what you should equip for a LVL 1 noob: * Primary Weapon: M16 * Secondary Weapon: G17 * Melee: Knife * Equipment: ECM Jammer * Armor: Suit * Mask: The coolest you have. 6. Join, or make a heist. It should be either a free heist, or if it's not a free heist, in nightmare difficulty. For the free heists, Shadow Raid is one of the easier options. * When you shoot, don't use suppressors, use melee weapons instead. 7. Your stealth loadout should eventually be this: * Primary Weapon: P90 * Secondary Weapon: G18 * Melee: Tomahawk * Equipment: ECM Jammer * Armor: Suit * Mask: The coolest you have. Rainbow Shades is the coolest mask in game. 8. Master the Ghost tree first. The OP things there are ECM Feedback, ECM Specialist and ECM Overdrive. * If you want to get skills at the top of the tree, try to use your skill points on cheap skills to be able to use less skill points to unlock expensive skills. After you got the expensive skills you want, sell the cheap skills and use those skill points on another tree. 9. Buy the Saw and new weapons for loud. Your saw loadout should be the same as your stealth loadout but that the primary weapon is the Saw. Your loud loadout should be like this: * Primary Weapon: AUG A3 (Minigun for people with Robux) * Secondary Weapon: Chicago Tomahawk (RPG-7 for people with Robux) * Melee: Tomahawk * Equipment: Sentry * Armor: ICTV * Mask: The coolest you have. 10. Have fun with the pros. Additional tips and tricks # Read all of the skill descriptions * This is how the most OP builds are made 2. Dodge is OP, use it, there are several skills that can be used to increase dodge up to a maximum of 55 * If you use a dodge build (which you definitely should) make sure to keep a low conceal and get any perks that increase your speed, stamina, and health. * Always use a suit for dodge builds! It has a base dodge amount of 40 3. Pistol Messiah: the most powerful aced skill in the game. Pistol Messiah allows the you to kill an enemy while in the downed state in order to be revived. This effect can be refreshed after interacting with a medical bag. * Recommended to use medical bag as equipment and explore the skills related to the medical bag equipment to enhance Pistol Messiah's power 4. The G18 is an overpowered weapon when combined with pistol damage modifying skills 5. If you have created a powerful dodge build then don't be afraid to go to nightmare difficulty 6. Play on nightmare difficulty as soon as possible, it grants way more XP and Cash than any other difficulty, and the stealth is not much more difficult Category:Guides